1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a dynamic loudspeaker, and more particularly to a novel diaphragm construction for such a loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Dynamic loudspeakers of the dome-type are one of the types of dynamic loudspeakers which are widely known. The dynamic loudspeaker of the dome-type comprises mainly a voice coil disposed in a magnetic circuit, and a dome-shaped diaphragm mechanically connected to the voice coil. In a dynamic loudspeaker, the diaphragm is shaped as a spherical segment with predetermined radius of curvature. The circumference of the diaphragm is fixed to a frame through an edge made of flexible material. For that reason, portions of the diaphragm in the vicinity of its circumference are less rigid and so are more flexible. Accordingly, divided vibrations occur at the portions of the diaphragm in the range of higher frequencies, for example, over 1 kHz. This causes a distorted sound. Undesirable peaks occur near the high threshold frequency in the response characteristics. Such loudspeakers are poor in directivity.